


The Way You Lie

by ReneeRosenqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeRosenqueen/pseuds/ReneeRosenqueen
Summary: Based on the result from the Incorrect Quotes generator.Prompt:Byleth: I told Dimitri their ears flush when they lie.Sothis: Why?Byleth: Look.Byleth: Hey Dimitri! Do you love us?Dimitri, covering their ears: No.Sothis:---Rated T for Teacher/Student relationship. 100% Pure fluff that is just meant to be silly. No explicit romance only implied pining.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 26





	The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> No beta readers here. We die like men, even if we aren't men. As such, please let me know if there are any grammar errors or awkward parts.

Sothis floats gently behind her vessel as Byleth watches the students train. After a noticeable yawn, Byleth picks up on her disinterest. She decides to cause a little mischief for the amusement of the friend that only she can see.

“Do you see anything of interest, Sothis? “ Byleth hums to herself so that only Sothis can hear.

Unamused by her vessel’s question, Sothis scoffs, “Hmmph, do you really think mere mortals could entertain me?”

“I did not, however, I did think of something that might amuse you,” Byleth smiles as she glances over to the empty air where a girl only she can see floats.

Humoring her, Sothis perks up, “Hmm… I’m listening, go on.”

“I told Dimitri his ears flush when he lies,” Byleth giggles to herself.

With a perturbed expression, Sothis asks harshly, “Why...?”

“Watch this…” Byleth smirks confidently.

“Hey, Dimitri!” Byleth calls out to Dimitri, who was in the middle of stretching.

Dimitri immediately stops what he's doing and jogs up to Byleth. Sothis squints with uncertainty as she tries to figure out where her human vessel is taking this.

“Yes, Professor?” Dimitri says with a polite yet eager smile.

With a coquette smile, Byleth questions him, “Do you love me?”

In shock, Dimitri jerks away and covers his ears before responding. Dimitri shouts out a single word, “No!”

However, no amount of coverage could hide his reaction as red flushes across his face. His mouth gapes open in shock and embarrassment.

Byleth replies in the affirmative, “Understood, that’s all I wanted to know.”

Byleth could feel something stirring inside her from watching his reaction. She hopes Sothis will find it as delightful as she does. Byleth looks over at the air with a triumphant grin. Sothis floats there, speechless at her human vessel’s stupidity.

Sothis bats away the sparkles emitted from her vessel’s eyes before rendering her verdict, “If that’s the kind of game you want to play, then let me assist you.”

Byleth’s expression changes from that of delight to one of confusion. She had thought it was pretty amusing to tease Dimitri. She had started picking up on his reactions in ways she didn’t quite understand. To her, Dimitri’s flustered reaction was already the ultimate amusement. She found it charming. It drew her in a way she couldn't explain. She wonders what more could be done to increase the enjoyment of his reaction. That is until, thud, Byleth feels a strong smack to the back of her head knocking her off balance.

"Professor!?" Dimitri shouts in concern.

The smack causes her to fall directly towards Dimitri. In urgency to protect his dear professor, Dimitri removes his hands from his ears. He positions himself to catch her like it was a natural instinct. With another thud, she slams into his chest while his arms brace her. Her body presses against his sturdy figure. The warmth of his hands envelope her. Both are caught completely off guard. The world around them goes silent, and the only thing that can be heard is the loud thumping of his heart. Her mind is racing with confusion unsure of what just happened. As she processes it, she realizes what Sothis has done. As soon as she comes to her senses, Byleth immediately looks up and glares at the air where her friend floats cackling.

“See, isn’t it more interesting like this?” Sothis laughs hysterically.

Byleth, still scowling, turns to apologize to Dimitri. Still in a fluster from early, he is confused why Byleth keeps looking up in the air. As Byleth turns her gaze to meet his, she's confronted by a startling sight.

“They are red...” she blurts out absentmindedly upon noticing his ears did indeed flush red.

Dimitri’s full face flushes a deeper red as he jerks his hands away from her to re-cover his ears. “It’s not… I mean it isn’t… This isn’t because of earlier. I didn’t lie.” Dimitri stutters out in a fluster.

Byleth nods, “Yeah, I know. I was just teasing you earlier.”

Byleth, still pressed up against Dimitri continues to gaze into his eyes watching his startled panicked reactions. His eyes dart from right to left avoiding her gaze. His mouth contorted into all sorts of expressions. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak but then quickly closes it. Before Dimitri could finally respond the other students interrupt them.

“Ahem… Professor… Your Highness…” Dedue clears his throat to get their attention.

Just then they noticed all eyes were on them. Annette attempts to cover her eyes with her hands, but her fingers were spread wide open allowing her to see through.

“Serves you right for thinking a mere mortal could provide me with any entertainment,” Sothis cackles as she watches as Byleth calmly and Dimitri frantically explain the situation.

Sothis smirks as she watches a faint tint of pink spread across her vessel’s face. Dimitri had tried to explain the situation but only made it sound far worse. She watches the two of them fondly.

Sothis muses to herself, “Perhaps the simplicity of mortals can be amusing to watch... In certain circumstances, that is. ”

**Author's Note:**

> I was stricken with cubital tunnel pains again. As I languish unable to finish my regular work I did this as a little quick thing. I finished writing and editing within a couple of hours. Hope you have a good laugh at it. Just something silly to bring cheer to people.


End file.
